Vehicles make stops while in operation. The stops may be smooth, controlled, or aggressive. The stop may be required at any speed or acceleration (positive or negative) of the vehicle. To bring a vehicle to a stop requires a specific distance and/or time for stopping, and may also depend on other factors (e.g., road friction). But stops made within short distances or limited amounts of time may impart large amounts of jerk on vehicle occupants.